The present disclosure relates to a fuel nozzle assembly for a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to the manufacture thereof.
Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section to pressurize airflow, a combustor section to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases.
The combustor section includes a multiple of circumferentially distributed fuel nozzles and swirlers in communication with a combustion chamber to supply fuel to mix with the pressurized airflow. Although effective, the fuel nozzles and swirlers are relatively complicated to manufacture.